Deux meutes, tous différents, mais unis par une se
by EJedusor
Summary: On change pas mal de chose de Twilight, on prend de l'imagination on mélange le tout et ça donne cette fiction. En espérant qu'elle plaira.   Première fiction Twilight Rated M pour les chapitre à venir.
1. Prologue

Etre un loup c'est pas tous les jours facile.

Etre Alpha encore moins.

Mais ce qui est encore plus difficile c'est d'être l'Alpha d'une meute qui ont tous leur imprégné.

Mais cela peut bien changer quand les imprégnés cache un lourd secret.

Comment gérer des loups, qui apprennent que leurs petite amies sont elles aussi différentes.

Comment ressouder une meute brisée ?

Comment faire quand l'imprégnation est au centre de tout ?

Il suffit juste d'essayer de gérer tout ça !

Mais comment faire quand le danger est aussi présent et que les personnes qu'on aime nous cachent des choses.


	2. Chapitre 1: De retour à la Push

Chapitre 1 : De retour à la Push

_**POV Rachel Black**_

Je venais tout juste de quittée la tribu Makah. La dispute que j'avais eu avec mon ancienne meilleure amie m'avait aidée à faire mes valises et de retournée à Forks.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela car la soudaine disparition de ma sœur jumelle Rebecca en était aussi la cause. Aucunes des filles de la tribu ne savaient où elle avait bien pu passer et personnes ne s'en inquiétaient. Je savais que je risquais de recroisée à la Push Kimberley qui était aussi de ma tribu et qui elle était partie trois jours avant moi. Mais la tribu se réunie peux et à la Push nous n'avons pas les mêmes fréquentations.

J'avais prévenus personnes de mon retour, donc personne n'était là pour m'accueillir à l'aéroport. Je pris donc un taxi pour aller jusqu'à chez moi. Il était encore tôt et avec un peu de chance mon père et mon frère dormiraient surement encore.

Après une bonne demi-heure de trajet j'arrivais enfin devant la maison de mon enfance. Contrairement à ce que je pensais il y avait du monde chez moi. Je frappais donc pour ne pas faire de frayeur à mon pauvre père.

La porte souffrit sur un jeune homme, je souris en reconnaissant mon petit frère qui n'était plus si petit que ça. Il me regardait comme si j'étais un fantôme du passer ou truc du genre. J'entendis mon père demander à mon frère qui c'était mais celui-ci ne répondait toujours pas. Mon père se dirigea donc vers la porte et me souris. Je filais dans ses bras et lui fis un câlin.

**Papa, comme ça me fais plaisir de te revoir.**

**Moi aussi Rachel, tu es toute seule ?**

Je continuais de sourire je savais à qui il pensait. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire la vérité en ce qui concerne Becca. Car cela ne serais pas digne de nos retrouvaille j'en parlerais plus tard.

**Oui Becca est restée à la tribu Makah elle viendra surement plus tard.**

Je vis Jacob passer devant nous sans un sourire n'y rien. Je regardais mon père qui me disait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Je souris donc à mon père sans trop faire attention à mon petit frère j'irais lui parler plus tard.

Mon père me fit passer en cuisine où le petit déjeuner était sur table. Je fus surprise de voir Sue Clearwater à la maison. Je la saluais et l'embrassa.

**Rachel, bienvenue à la maison.**

**Merci, Sue je suis heureuse de te revoir.**

**De même ma belle.**

Je regardais mon père pour le questionné, mais je vue interrompue par une personne qui entra dans mon champ de vision.

**Salut moi c'est Seth.**

Je souris et aperçue au loin Leah ma meilleure amie de l'époque, bien évidemment on se sauta dans les bars et nous nous faisions la bise. Quand je me retournais je vis trois paires d'yeux sur moi, je me permis de leurs dire.

**Quoi ? J'ai fait quoi ?**

Tout le monde fit non de la tête. Après quelques minutes à parler je pris congé de tout le monde pour retourner dans mon ancienne chambre. Bien sur la discussion que j'entendis me fit pensée à pas mal de chose.

Mon père disait à Sue que quoi qu'il arrive elle et les enfants pouvait restée ici que maintenant on était une famille. Ensuite il demanda à Leah comment cela se faisait que je n'avais pas senti une forte température venant d'elle. Leah répondit qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qu'elle trouvait que ma température corporelle était loin d'être différente de la sienne. Je m'assis donc sur mon lit et me mit à réfléchir. Mais je fus interrompu par la voix de frère qui rajouta, que j'étais différente que mon odeur n'avais pas la même que celle que j'avais laissée. Mon père demanda donc à Jacob de réunir la meute. Seth rajouta qu'il allait le faire à sa place.

La meute. Terme que je connaissais très bien. Mon frère était donc un loup, et apparemment Seth et Leah aussi. Moi qui pensait pouvoir être tranquille avec ses histoires et bien c'était fichue.


End file.
